Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 July 2018
23:07-00 So.. 23:08-44 fort 23:08-51 nut 23:08-53 on 23:08-54 me 23:08-55 daddy 23:08-58 jk ew 23:09-03 ... 23:09-05 Ew. 23:09-20 Oh hello there! 23:09-39 Anyway... 23:10-05 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 23:10-06 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 23:10-07 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 23:10-19 I'm back 23:10-20 Hey, Akumu. 23:10-27 Hey, MG. 23:10-58 MG! 23:11-01 fortnoot noot 23:11-02 NOOT 23:11-03 NOOT 23:11-04 NOOT 23:11-04 NOOT 23:11-05 NOOT 23:11-05 NOOT 23:11-07 NOOT 23:11-07 NOOT 23:11-09 NOOT 23:11-10 NOOT 23:11-10 NOOT 23:11-11 NOOT 23:11-12 NOOT 23:11-13 NOOT 23:11-13 NOOT 23:11-13 ? 23:11-20 NOOT NOOT 23:11-23 *is confuzzled* 23:12-01 *facepalms* Such, an old meme... 23:12-03 Gotta scoot. 23:12-11 Oh bye... 23:12-32 Noot noot gotta scoot. 23:12-48 NOOT NOOT 23:12-49 NOOT 23:12-50 NOTT 23:12-51 NOOT 23:12-52 NOOT 23:12-53 NOTTO 23:12-54 NOOT 23:12-55 NOTOOTOTTO 23:12-56 NOOT 23:12-56 NOOT 23:12-57 NOOT 23:13-15 Noot newt 23:13-45 NO 23:13-49 SHUT UP NOOT NOOT NOOT 23:13-50 I KEEL YO 23:13-52 RYLE LAO 23:13-54 MEENY HED 23:14-31 *Akumu hurt my feelings* 23:15-07 What's going on here? 23:15-29 Nothing. 23:15-56 Random blabber. 23:17-16 Okay.... 23:18-03 Okie dokie then 23:19-46 Who summoned me to the Onion wiki? 23:19-57 Not me 23:20-11 No one. 23:20-52 Why? 23:22-30 What happened? 23:23-02 The bell thingy had a notification in it 23:23-49 I discovered how to do announcements 23:24-11 Okey 23:24-19 XD 23:27-13 So... 23:27-17 SO 23:27-21 SO XD 23:27-47 Anyone got any memes even though I've seen them all 23:27-56 No. 23:28-15 NOPE XD 23:28-35 Oh well worth it 23:30-25 ''' 23:30-43 XD 23:31-46 ^^ 23:31-55 _< 23:32-00 >_ 23:32-13 >_< 23:32-54 Lol XD 23:34-56 CONVERSATION 23:35-23 My kitty is sweepy.. 23:35-26 XD 23:35-41 Or she's dead... 23:35-56 Nope, she's sleeping. 23:36-44 PHEW 23:37-46 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 23:37-48 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 23:37-49 She s so fluffy!!! 23:38-45 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:HarumiFan I made this after I came across something similar on the Ninjago Wiki XD 23:39-06 ... 23:39-17 My cat is fluffy XD 23:39-19 Can you make a Misako fan?! 23:39-21 Le Harumi fans 23:39-29 Okey 23:39-31 *gasp* A Morro one? 23:39-40 *gasp* A Zane one? 23:40-23 *rants on about 10,000 characters she wants you to make* 23:40-23 XD 23:40-24 NOPE I'M NOT MAKING MILLIONS, DO THOSE YOURSELF XD 23:40-38 Can you make a Misako One tho? 23:40-46 Yes 23:40-50 Oof okay XD 23:40-54 And I'll do a Morro one too 23:40-58 YAY! 23:41-01 *hugs you* 23:42-07 XD 23:42-31 YES 23:43-07 *dances* 23:43-26 Now, let's talk about how Lloyd's life sucks 23:43-42 "Cut the green guy some slack" 23:43-51 (understand the reference pls) 23:44-07 XD 23:44-32 Yeah... 23:44-39 Cut him some slack IN LIFE 23:44-42 Like, oof 23:45-24 "Thanks for the food, Cookie Lady, sorry to about your friends." 23:45-47 XD 23:46-42 Yep. 23:47-00 Griffin, always doing nicknames.. 23:47-25 Yep XD 23:47-29 TOO SLOW, ROCKY BOY 23:47-31 XD 23:48-09 Is it me or he throwing some serious shade? 23:48-11 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MisakoFan This one is done now 23:48-26 XD 23:49-31 Good jb MG 23:49-33 job* 23:49-37 what's a jb? 23:50-17 XD 23:51-09 YOU ARE DOING A GOOD JB 23:51-11 YEP 23:51-27 Lol 23:52-53 GOOD JB 23:52-55 XD 23:52-56 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MorroFan DONE! 23:53-22 It is fabulous 23:53-57 YAY! XD 23:54-14 I edited Misako fan 23:54-22 I is adding it to my page rn 23:55-07 Okey 23:56-10 NUUU 23:56-11 HANG ON 23:56-14 THAT DIDN'T WORK 23:56-16 I TRY AGAIN 23:56-17 Yea XD 23:56-18 ... 23:56-55 OKIE IT WORKS NOW 23:57-01 NUUUUUUUU 23:57-03 HANG ON 23:57-06 XD 23:57-18 ~ XxAkumuxX has left the chat ~ 23:57-23 ~ XxAkumuxX has joined the chat ~ 23:57-58 .. 23:58-39 GOOD 23:58-42 IT WORKS NOW! 23:58-43 XD 23:59-29 very good 23:59-33 good JB 23:59-35 XD 23:59-39 XD 23:37-50 She s so fluffy!!! 23:38-45 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:HarumiFan I made this after I came across something similar on the Ninjago Wiki XD 23:39-06 ... 23:39-17 My cat is fluffy XD 23:39-19 Can you make a Misako fan?! 23:39-21 Le Harumi fans 23:39-29 Okey 23:39-31 *gasp* A Morro one? 23:39-40 *gasp* A Zane one? 23:40-23 *rants on about 10,000 characters she wants you to make* 23:40-24 XD 23:40-25 NOPE I'M NOT MAKING MILLIONS, DO THOSE YOURSELF XD 23:40-38 Can you make a Misako One tho? 23:40-46 Yes 23:40-50 Oof okay XD 23:40-54 And I'll do a Morro one too 23:40-58 YAY! 23:41-02 *hugs you* 23:42-07 XD 23:42-31 YES 23:43-07 *dances* 23:43-26 Now, let's talk about how Lloyd's life sucks 23:43-42 "Cut the green guy some slack" 23:43-52 (understand the reference pls) 23:44-07 XD 23:44-33 Yeah... 23:44-39 Cut him some slack IN LIFE 23:44-43 Like, oof 23:45-25 "Thanks for the food, Cookie Lady, sorry to about your friends." 23:45-48 XD 23:46-43 Yep. 23:47-01 Griffin, always doing nicknames.. 23:47-26 Yep XD 23:47-30 TOO SLOW, ROCKY BOY 23:47-31 XD 23:48-10 Is it me or he throwing some serious shade? 23:48-11 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MisakoFan This one is done now 23:48-26 XD 23:49-32 Good jb MG 23:49-34 job* 23:49-37 what's a jb? 23:50-17 XD 23:51-09 YOU ARE DOING A GOOD JB 23:51-11 YEP 23:51-27 Lol 23:52-53 GOOD JB 23:52-55 XD 23:52-56 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MorroFan DONE! 23:53-23 It is fabulous 23:53-57 YAY! XD 23:54-14 I edited Misako fan 23:54-23 I is adding it to my page rn 23:55-08 Okey 23:56-10 NUUU 23:56-11 HANG ON 23:56-14 THAT DIDN'T WORK 23:56-16 I TRY AGAIN 23:56-17 Yea XD 23:56-19 ... 23:56-56 OKIE IT WORKS NOW 23:57-02 NUUUUUUUU 23:57-04 HANG ON 23:57-06 XD 23:57-19 ~ XxAkumuxX has left the chat ~ 23:57-24 ~ XxAkumuxX has joined the chat ~ 23:57-59 .. 23:58-39 GOOD 23:58-43 IT WORKS NOW! 23:58-43 XD 23:59-30 very good 23:59-33 good JB 23:59-35 XD 23:59-40 XD 00:00-02 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:00-02 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:00-10 Oof 00:00-25 Dammit log 00:00-29 XD 00:00-49 ... 00:00-55 Rip 00:00-58 XD 00:01-35 I made the other thing I said I'd do too, needs a little work but anyways... 00:02-31 ? 00:02-50 ????? 00:02-53 confuzzled 00:03-01 THIS THING: https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MasterGarmadon102 00:03-05 OH 00:03-06 YES 00:03-08 XD 00:03-24 Nex's element=Master of elevators XD 00:03-41 Because I know how an elevator works and sadly Neuro does not 00:03-49 PRESSING LE BUTTON WILL BREAK LE ELEVATOR 00:03-58 PRESS IT ONCE 00:04-03 Lol 00:04-15 *presses it once* 00:04-16 It makes it go faster 00:04-27 No it breaks it 00:04-33 Press it once only 00:04-53 Neuro did not learn this lesson. He could've killed everyone 00:04-56 No 00:05-01 It doesn't 00:05-05 I PRESSED IT ONCE XD 00:05-17 GOOD JB MG 00:05-18 XD 00:05-23 brb 00:05-25 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 00:05-34 Okey 00:05-53 Crap 00:06-19 I made a MisakoFan template on Ninjago Wiki. 00:06-33 It screwed up my user page 00:07-46 MG? 00:07-51 Eh? 00:14-26 .. 00:15-42 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 00:15-49 *slides in* 00:16-04 Yeah they screw up your user page so you have to work around it 00:16-11 Like me 00:16-15 XD 00:16-24 Place the templete at the bottom then it doesn't screw anything up 00:16-45 anyway I missed my big entrance let's try that again 00:16-48 *slides in* 00:16-53 SWIFTER THAN SWIFT 00:16-53 XD 00:16-55 IT IS I, NEX! 00:17-01 XD 00:17-39 When I was watching ToE today, Kai stepped on everyone's foot XD 00:17-43 I was like "Kai!" 00:18-03 .. 00:18-05 XD 00:18-14 VEWY BAD KAI XD 00:18-24 "Stop stepping on people's feet!" 00:18-29 And everyone was mad XD 00:18-35 And had faces like this >:( 00:18-40 It was beautiful 00:18-54 Lol 00:19-00 And Tox. 00:19-02 XD 00:19-15 "Looks like you didn't miss much" 00:19-30 XD 00:19-58 Oh Jay 00:20-04 JAY XD 00:20-05 Like, EVERYONE'S FEET KAI 00:20-10 EVERYBODIES 00:20-13 GOSH 00:20-19 He stepped on ALL of them XD 00:21-10 And Tox. 00:21-20 Yep 00:21-38 BRB again 00:21-41 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:22-02 XD 00:22-26 Lol 00:22-32 so 00:23-16 now what? 00:24-15 QUINTON? 00:24-30 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:24-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:25-32 YOU IS DEAD?! 00:25-35 OH NUUUUUUUUUUUU 00:26-26 Here 00:26-31 Lol 00:26-50 YAY 00:26-58 YOU IS ALIVE! 00:27-55 Lol 00:27-57 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY 00:28-19 XD 00:29-40 XD 00:29-57 XD 00:30-54 Lol 00:31-32 Aw you broke it : ( 00:31-36 XD 00:32-33 Lol 00:32-49 *le gasp* 00:32-52 NU 00:32-55 >:( 00:33-00 Let's try again 00:33-02 XD 00:33-20 No...lol. 00:33-54 >:( 00:34-00 Fine then XD 00:34-29 So... 00:34-55 SO 00:34-58 Soity so so 00:35-47 Lol 00:36-30 yEP 00:36-31 Yep* 00:36-33 Whoops 00:37-27 yEp 00:38-10 XD 00:39-11 ... 00:49-57 Now what 00:50-01 *shrugs* 00:50-10 IT'S TIME FOR THIS 00:50-14 BOOGILY BOOGILY 00:50-16 I made a page 00:50-19 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Skeleton_Figurehead 00:50-40 BOOGILY BOOGILY BOOGILY BOOGILY BOOGILY 00:51-23 Yee I saw that 00:51-31 BOOGILY BOOGILY YLIGOOB 00:51-57 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-12 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:52-14 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-45 Is it good? 00:53-06 Yes 00:53-07 Yes 00:53-09 XD 00:53-11 MG! 00:53-44 Hello XD 00:54-12 -it is? 00:54-20 Yes 00:54-25 Yes 00:55-04 Yep voting on Wattpad is closed I am writing a Ninjago High School AU 00:55-08 MMMM YES 00:55-10 CAN'T WAIT 00:55-42 VERY EXCITED 00:55-53 Love my 6 voters XD 00:56-12 XD 00:56-28 ... 00:56-33 Yep 00:56-38 AU? 00:56-38 I am ready for this 00:56-41 XD 00:56-50 High School AU yes 00:56-52 OH 00:56-53 WAIT 00:56-57 I UNDERSTAND 00:57-00 YEP 00:57-15 Alternate Universe 00:57-22 *nods* 00:58-06 Oh. 00:58-27 Yup 00:58-46 Yes 00:59-51 Hang on I need the designs to match up O_O 00:59-55 Oof need to change this cover 00:59-57 hang on 00:15-51 *slides in* 00:16-06 Yeah they screw up your user page so you have to work around it 00:16-13 Like me 00:16-17 XD 00:16-26 Place the templete at the bottom then it doesn't screw anything up 00:16-48 anyway I missed my big entrance let's try that again 00:16-51 *slides in* 00:16-55 SWIFTER THAN SWIFT 00:16-56 XD 00:16-58 IT IS I, NEX! 00:17-03 XD 00:17-41 When I was watching ToE today, Kai stepped on everyone's foot XD 00:17-45 I was like "Kai!" 00:18-04 .. 00:18-08 XD 00:18-17 VEWY BAD KAI XD 00:18-26 "Stop stepping on people's feet!" 00:18-32 And everyone was mad XD 00:18-37 And had faces like this >:( 00:18-42 It was beautiful 00:18-56 Lol 00:19-02 And Tox. 00:19-04 XD 00:19-18 "Looks like you didn't miss much" 00:19-32 XD 00:20-00 Oh Jay 00:20-06 JAY XD 00:20-07 Like, EVERYONE'S FEET KAI 00:20-12 EVERYBODIES 00:20-15 GOSH 00:20-21 He stepped on ALL of them XD 00:21-13 And Tox. 00:21-22 Yep 00:21-41 BRB again 00:21-43 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:22-05 XD 00:22-28 Lol 00:22-34 so 00:23-18 now what? 00:24-17 QUINTON? 00:24-32 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:24-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:25-34 YOU IS DEAD?! 00:25-38 OH NUUUUUUUUUUUU 00:26-28 Here 00:26-33 Lol 00:26-53 YAY 00:27-00 YOU IS ALIVE! 00:27-57 Lol 00:28-00 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY 00:28-22 XD 00:29-42 XD 00:30-00 XD 00:30-57 Lol 00:31-35 Aw you broke it : ( 00:31-38 XD 00:32-36 Lol 00:32-51 *le gasp* 00:32-54 NU 00:32-58 >:( 00:33-03 Let's try again 00:33-04 XD 00:33-23 No...lol. 00:33-56 >:( 00:34-02 Fine then XD 00:34-32 So... 00:34-57 SO 00:35-00 Soity so so 00:35-50 Lol 00:36-32 yEP 00:36-34 Yep* 00:36-36 Whoops 00:37-29 yEp 00:38-12 XD 00:39-13 ... 00:49-59 Now what 00:50-04 *shrugs* 00:50-13 IT'S TIME FOR THIS 00:50-17 BOOGILY BOOGILY 00:50-19 I made a page 00:50-22 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Skeleton_Figurehead 00:50-43 BOOGILY BOOGILY BOOGILY BOOGILY BOOGILY 00:51-26 Yee I saw that 00:51-34 BOOGILY BOOGILY YLIGOOB 00:52-00 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-14 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:52-16 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-47 Is it good? 00:53-08 Yes 00:53-10 Yes 00:53-11 XD 00:53-13 MG! 00:53-46 Hello XD 00:54-15 -it is? 00:54-22 Yes 00:54-28 Yes 00:55-07 Yep voting on Wattpad is closed I am writing a Ninjago High School AU 00:55-10 MMMM YES 00:55-13 CAN'T WAIT 00:55-45 VERY EXCITED 00:55-55 Love my 6 voters XD 00:56-15 XD 00:56-31 ... 00:56-36 Yep 00:56-40 AU? 00:56-40 I am ready for this 00:56-43 XD 00:56-53 High School AU yes 00:56-55 OH 00:56-56 WAIT 00:57-00 I UNDERSTAND 00:57-02 YEP 00:57-18 Alternate Universe 00:57-24 *nods* 00:58-08 Oh. 00:58-29 Yup 00:58-49 Yes 00:59-53 Hang on I need the designs to match up O_O 00:59-57 Oof need to change this cover 01:00-00 hang on 01:00-06 IGNORE ME 01:00-07 ~ XxAkumuxX has left the chat ~ 01:00-08 THANKS 01:00-15 ~ XxAkumuxX has joined the chat ~ 01:00-45 XD 01:00-50 Lol 01:01-07 I'ma do movie looks because THE PRESENT! 01:01-30 I'm rewatching the Tall Tale Skybound stuff. 01:01-37 XD 01:01-38 Yuck 01:02-43 ~ XxAkumuxX has left the chat ~ 01:02-44 XD 01:02-59 Why? 01:03-39 I don't like skybound XD 01:03-43 Oh... 01:03-51 Well these are good... 01:04-18 And are part of the current timeline. 01:04-31 XD 01:04-32 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-38 LLOYD IS BACK 01:04-38 Thanks Nex 01:04-45 I saw your new chapter 01:05-09 Coolio! 01:05-28 Hi? 01:05-45 Yes hello Quint 01:05-47 XD 01:06-25 XD 01:07-44 If you find the Tall Tale Skybound stuff WITH end credits, I'll pay you. 01:08-01 Impossibru 01:08-14 XD 01:08-17 How much? 01:08-38 5$ 01:08-49 In online money 01:09-09 XD 01:09-16 NOPE XD 01:09-35 NO WAY! 01:09-37 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 01:09-43 Hahahahahahah lost are we? 01:09-44 HEEEELLLLOOOOOO 01:09-44 01:10-01 ASTRA!!!!! *tackle hugs Astra* 01:10-14 ASTRA! 01:10-15 *hugs back* HEWWOO 01:10-44 Hey 01:10-55 I JUST CAME VACK FROM SPENDING 2 HOURS OF MY LIFE WITH COUSINS I DIDNT EVEN KNOW I HAD!!!!!!!!!!!! XD 01:11-02 XD 01:11-02 Lol 01:11-26 XD 01:11-32 GET ME THE TALL TALE END CREDITS 01:12-04 Yeesh calm down XD 01:12-10 YOU DIDN'T KNOW THEM!? 01:12-28 I NEED THEM 01:12-43 ??? 01:12-45 BECAUSE I CAN'T FIND ANY WITH END CREDITS 01:13-07 ?????????????? 01:13-09 I NEED TO KNOW WHO VOICES THE SKELETON 01:13-17 WHICH SKELETON!??!?!?!? 01:13-43 THE PIRATE ONE 01:13-46 THE ONE ON THE SHIP 01:14-15 i think it's The FSM's voice 01:14-18 *peeks head in* Did someone say ship?!?!?!?! 01:14-26 SOYD! 01:14-31 Jk actual ship 01:14-42 ;-; so not Soyd? 01:15-13 No. 01:15-16 No XD 01:15-18 XD 01:15-23 SOYD FTW! 01:15-28 bai 01:15-29 Y'ALL MY NINJAGO HIGH SCHOOL BOOK IS UP ON WATTPAD NOW 01:15-29 xd 01:15-31 gtg 01:15-34 Oh bye Lloyd 01:15-36 again 01:15-39 Hold on 00:25-34 YOU IS DEAD?! 00:25-37 OH NUUUUUUUUUUUU 00:26-28 Here 00:26-32 Lol 00:26-52 YAY 00:27-00 YOU IS ALIVE! 00:27-57 Lol 00:27-59 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY 00:28-21 XD 00:29-41 XD 00:29-59 XD 00:30-56 Lol 00:31-34 Aw you broke it : ( 00:31-38 XD 00:32-35 Lol 00:32-51 *le gasp* 00:32-54 NU 00:32-57 >:( 00:33-02 Let's try again 00:33-03 XD 00:33-22 No...lol. 00:33-56 >:( 00:34-02 Fine then XD 00:34-31 So... 00:34-57 SO 00:35-00 Soity so so 00:35-49 Lol 00:36-31 yEP 00:36-33 Yep* 00:36-35 Whoops 00:37-28 yEp 00:38-11 XD 00:39-13 ... 00:49-58 Now what 00:50-03 *shrugs* 00:50-12 IT'S TIME FOR THIS 00:50-16 BOOGILY BOOGILY 00:50-18 I made a page 00:50-21 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Skeleton_Figurehead 00:50-42 BOOGILY BOOGILY BOOGILY BOOGILY BOOGILY 00:51-25 Yee I saw that 00:51-33 BOOGILY BOOGILY YLIGOOB 00:51-59 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-14 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:52-15 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-47 Is it good? 00:53-08 Yes 00:53-09 Yes 00:53-10 XD 00:53-12 MG! 00:53-45 Hello XD 00:54-14 -it is? 00:54-21 Yes 00:54-27 Yes 00:55-06 Yep voting on Wattpad is closed I am writing a Ninjago High School AU 00:55-09 MMMM YES 00:55-12 CAN'T WAIT 00:55-44 VERY EXCITED 00:55-55 Love my 6 voters XD 00:56-14 XD 00:56-30 ... 00:56-35 Yep 00:56-40 AU? 00:56-40 I am ready for this 00:56-43 XD 00:56-52 High School AU yes 00:56-54 OH 00:56-55 WAIT 00:56-59 I UNDERSTAND 00:57-01 YEP 00:57-17 Alternate Universe 00:57-23 *nods* 00:58-08 Oh. 00:58-29 Yup 00:58-49 Yes 00:59-53 Hang on I need the designs to match up O_O 00:59-57 Oof need to change this cover 00:59-59 hang on 01:00-06 IGNORE ME 01:00-06 ~ XxAkumuxX has left the chat ~ 01:00-07 THANKS 01:00-14 ~ XxAkumuxX has joined the chat ~ 01:00-44 XD 01:00-49 Lol 01:01-07 I'ma do movie looks because THE PRESENT! 01:01-29 I'm rewatching the Tall Tale Skybound stuff. 01:01-36 XD 01:01-38 Yuck 01:02-42 ~ XxAkumuxX has left the chat ~ 01:02-43 XD 01:02-58 Why? 01:03-38 I don't like skybound XD 01:03-42 Oh... 01:03-50 Well these are good... 01:04-17 And are part of the current timeline. 01:04-30 XD 01:04-31 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-37 LLOYD IS BACK 01:04-37 Thanks Nex 01:04-44 I saw your new chapter 01:05-08 Coolio! 01:05-28 Hi? 01:05-45 Yes hello Quint 01:05-46 XD 01:06-25 XD 01:07-44 If you find the Tall Tale Skybound stuff WITH end credits, I'll pay you. 01:08-00 Impossibru 01:08-13 XD 01:08-17 How much? 01:08-37 5$ 01:08-48 In online money 01:09-08 XD 01:09-15 NOPE XD 01:09-34 NO WAY! 01:09-36 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 01:09-42 Hahahahahahah lost are we? 01:09-43 HEEEELLLLOOOOOO 01:09-43 01:10-01 ASTRA!!!!! *tackle hugs Astra* 01:10-14 ASTRA! 01:10-14 *hugs back* HEWWOO 01:10-43 Hey 01:10-55 I JUST CAME VACK FROM SPENDING 2 HOURS OF MY LIFE WITH COUSINS I DIDNT EVEN KNOW I HAD!!!!!!!!!!!! XD 01:11-01 XD 01:11-01 Lol 01:11-25 XD 01:11-31 GET ME THE TALL TALE END CREDITS 01:12-03 Yeesh calm down XD 01:12-09 YOU DIDN'T KNOW THEM!? 01:12-27 I NEED THEM 01:12-42 ??? 01:12-44 BECAUSE I CAN'T FIND ANY WITH END CREDITS 01:13-06 ?????????????? 01:13-08 I NEED TO KNOW WHO VOICES THE SKELETON 01:13-16 WHICH SKELETON!??!?!?!? 01:13-42 THE PIRATE ONE 01:13-45 THE ONE ON THE SHIP 01:14-14 i think it's The FSM's voice 01:14-17 *peeks head in* Did someone say ship?!?!?!?! 01:14-26 SOYD! 01:14-30 Jk actual ship 01:14-41 ;-; so not Soyd? 01:15-13 No. 01:15-15 No XD 01:15-18 XD 01:15-23 SOYD FTW! 01:15-28 bai 01:15-28 Y'ALL MY NINJAGO HIGH SCHOOL BOOK IS UP ON WATTPAD NOW 01:15-29 xd 01:15-30 gtg 01:15-33 Oh bye Lloyd 01:15-35 again 01:15-38 Hold on 01:15-45 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 01:15-45 I think it's either Michael Donovan or Brian Dobson. 01:15-47 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 01:15-50 Bye. 01:16-05 Bai my besties 01:16-05 Bai NL 01:16-26 Bai : ( 01:16-35 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has left the chat ~ 01:16-52 Bye 01:18-10 So.....what noooowwwww?!?!?!?!?!? 01:18-24 IDK XD 01:18-35 memes? 01:18-36 No? 01:18-37 Okay 01:19-11 XD 01:19-12 *publishes intro to book* *3 people already comment* 01:19-15 Me: Wtf 01:19-21 XD 01:19-22 https://pics.me.me/wake-up-now-ninjago-is-on-just-5-minuets-maaat-4510378.png 01:19-22 Me: READERS YAY! 01:19-23 XD 01:19-31 ETC 01:19-31 OH I LOVE THAT MEME ASTRA! 01:19-34 WTF 01:19-41 XD 01:19-52 Yep I publish one part and three people already love my book XD 01:19-59 It's only an intro XD 01:20-06 WAKE ME UP BEFORE YOU GO GO 01:20-35 WAKE ME UP INSIDE 01:20-40 SAME 01:20-42 Wow Nex, HOW? 01:21-41 ??? 01:21-46 I am popular 01:21-51 XC 01:21-53 *flicks hair put falls on face* 01:21-58 Lol 01:22-19 I have 136 followers I'm not surprised XD 01:22-21 I'm....not popular at all... 01:22-28 https://pics.me.me/dont-like-ninjago-clegoninjago-fangirl-since2012-dont-want-to-talk-21281490.png 01:22-59 THAT IS MY FAVORITE MEME OF ALL TIME ASTRA! 01:23-04 SAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:23-09 I told people to follow you Q! 01:23-13 YAY MEMES! 01:23-16 XD 01:23-24 FRICK 01:23-29 GUESS WHAT 01:23-33 what???! 01:23-39 1.5K READS 01:24-09 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 01:24-14 YEAH 01:24-16 GO Q 01:24-22 I don't have Wattpad... 01:24-24 22 FOLLOWERS!!!! 01:24-43 https://www.wattpad.com/story/145822268-ninjago-resistance-team 02:26-01 Hello XD 02:30-31 Lol 02:35-08 XD 02:37-21 Hehe 02:38-17 /me falls asleep on Quinton's lap* 02:41-50 Aww 02:42-19 *sleeping peacefully* 02:43-10 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 02:43-13 *slides in* 02:43-17 SWIFTER THAN SWIFT 02:43-20 IT IS I, NEX 02:44-29 NEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:44-40 *hugs Nex* 02:44-45 YAY! 02:44-48 *hugs back* 02:45-31 HUUUUUUUUUUGS X3 02:45-57 :3 02:45-58 XD 02:46-06 Hey. 02:46-19 When did you ...? 02:46-36 I SWEAR FANDOM PEOPLEZ ARE MY BFF'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:47-03 Or bf's 02:47-30 XD 02:47-41 I got here Quint when I did my intro 02:48-33 Yes, in Quin's case bf*kisses Quinton on the cheek* 02:49-05 AW 02:49-09 :) 02:49-15 Creepy face whoops 02:49-22 Lol 02:49-30 As 02:49-32 Aww 02:49-56 *hugs Quinton* 02:51-31 Awwwwwww 02:52-47 So....what shall we do?! 02:53-03 I dunno 02:53-10 I'ma writing my high school book chapter 1 XD 02:53-18 XD Okie 02:53-22 XD 02:53-48 ... 02:55-06 WANNA RP?!?!?! 02:55-07 XD 02:55-28 SURE 02:55-32 .. 02:55-53 ON THE ONION WIKI CHAT!?!?!? XD 02:56-03 Why not here? 02:56-04 XD 02:56-26 https://onion.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:56-26 02:56-26 Because I can swear on the Onion wiki XD 02:56-42 Oh lol 02:56-43 XD 02:57-58 .. 03:09-00 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 18:56-16 what did he do my dudes 18:56-46 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:57-17 oi 18:57-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:57-39 Lol 18:58-22 ?? 18:58-25 i asked a question?? 18:58-39 I gave this 18:59-19 https://twitter.com/tormentalous 18:59-25 Yeah that 18:59-29 Read all the posts so far 18:59-53 Will you be my yin to my yang? 18:59-53 18:59-53 -Jay 19:00-14 I added that to the page, too. 19:01-16 that's your twitter? @lloyd 19:01-35 Don't have one 19:01-41 you gave what then?? 19:01-43 iwhat?? 19:01-51 WHAT DID HE DO I DON'T HAVE A CLUE 19:02-26 Click the link and you'll see 19:02-40 he showed me where he found Jay's proposal line 19:02-49 I gave Lloyd the link. 19:03-04 Does anyone have poison that will keep me asleep till 2019? 19:04-12 This is all hunted stuff we already know..? 19:04-23 nuh uh 19:04-39 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has left the chat ~ 19:04-44 No it isn't... 19:05-12 WHY CAN'T WEE SEE THE SNEAK PEEK 19:05-14 AKAKAKAKAKALSLSLSLSLSLSS 19:06-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:06-59 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has joined the chat ~ 19:07-28 UR DADS GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT 19:07-30 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:07-38 yes gat not gay 19:08-05 It'll be leaked sometime today. 19:09-04 YAY IS GAY! 19:09-27 NO. 19:09-47 Yeah you're right 19:09-52 Yay is ane 19:09-55 nae* 19:10-30 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:10-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:12-05 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23750#4 19:12-15 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 19:12-47 You're childish and pathetic 19:12-55 ... 19:12-56 Using my own words against me? 19:12-59 You're funny 19:13-06 I'm staying out of this 19:13-17 Who wants to retreat? 19:13-37 May I ask, why are you involved? 19:13-37 19:13-42 This isn't your problem. 19:14-07 Except I stick up for my friends 19:14-20 I'm not like, attacking her? 19:14-28 It's mostly been you guys attacking me ffs 19:15-48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uG8kY_dchNk OMG YES! 19:17-02 you got me exicted then 19:17-05 excited* 19:17-16 Vincent did the floss and they do da weekend whip 19:17-43 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 19:17-44 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 19:18-05 I know all the lyrics they sing 19:18-18 ... 19:18-24 lol 19:23-02 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:23-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:23-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:23-41 ... 19:23-45 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 19:24-51 He left! 19:27-33 Did you hear a FORTNITE player died of Ligma? 19:28-48 I think I know what the Yin Yang dragon means 19:29-01 It's Jay and nya's relationship 19:31-11 It is 19:31-34 I is so hyped 19:32-06 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:32-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:32-42 Gtg 19:32-43 Bai 19:32-48 *hugs* 19:33-02 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has left the chat ~ 19:36-53 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 19:37-10 ... 19:37-16 Did y'all see the new clip 19:37-51 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uG8kY_dchNk 19:38-37 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 19:39-42 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 19:41-23 That? 19:41-49 No 19:42-39 What? 19:43-40 I was asking if you saw the 2019 clip 19:43-58 No. 19:44-25 Ohk 19:45-14 But I will 19:45-36 Ok 19:47-26 When I find it. 19:52-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:52-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:53-11 I FOUND IT 19:55-09 https://m.facebook.com/OfficialLEGONinjago/video_grid/?ref=page_internal 20:00-51 That's it 20:00-56 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:00-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:02-23 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:02-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:28-05 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:28-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:30-15 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 20:34-53 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:34-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:40-16 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 20:41-01 Yo. 20:41-11 Hello 20:41-49 Lol...do you see the link? 20:42-56 It says I need to log in but I have no Facebook 20:44-14 Oh. 20:44-37 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 20:44-46 NEX! 20:44-47 *slides in* 20:44-52 SWIFTER THAN SIFT 20:44-55 NEX 20:44-57 SWIFT* 20:45-02 XD 20:45-02 IT IS I, NEX 20:45-08 YOU'RE ON NEXO KNIGHTS WIKI 20:45-09 lol anyway hello 20:45-20 I've always been on Nexo Knights wiki 20:45-24 ... 20:45-46 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 20:45-47 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 20:45-48 NO 20:45-56 YOU JUST REPLIED 20:46-08 MG why are we awake at like, 6:45am? 20:46-12 Oh yeah lol 20:46-40 Lol 20:46-42 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 20:46-44 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 20:46-48 I've woken up at 5:00am before... 20:46-58 o_O 20:47-03 TOO 20:47-05 EARLY 20:47-10 O_o 20:47-52 XD 20:48-04 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 20:48-20 I have this friend on Wattpad and she's an amazing drawer and sometimes she draws pictures for me 20:48-34 I love her drawings they're so cool! 20:48-47 Who? 20:49-01 AngelTheLEGOFan 20:49-13 Thought so 20:49-20 I asked her to draw something the other day and she drew it XD 20:49-23 Nice! 20:49-29 she always does lol XD 20:50-07 Y'all take a guess if what I asked her to draw 20:50-12 of* 20:50-22 IDK 20:50-36 I'm thinking about making a German OC 20:50-44 Hrrrm it's kinda obvious 20:50-49 cool Quinton 20:51-18 Morro? 20:51-24 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 20:51-26 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 20:51-33 Nah she's already done that XD 20:51-38 try again 20:51-48 His name is Nexo von Nexo 20:51-52 GRIFFIN TURNER 20:51-53 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 20:51-54 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 20:51-59 Seriously? 20:52-00 ^ 20:52-01 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 20:52-02 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 20:52-05 MG YES 20:52-09 I GOT HER TO DRAW EMS 20:52-11 YAY! XD 20:52-34 She drew Skylor, Neuro and Griffin for me because I told her they were my faves 20:52-44 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 20:52-50 Pronounced: Nechkso vonn Nechkso. 20:52-54 Cool 20:52-58 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 20:53-27 Oh Quint XD 20:53-50 SOMEKNE TOLD ME THERES A SEASON 10 CLIP WHERE IS IT 20:53-50 Say it with a German accsent 20:53-55 https://m.facebook.com/OfficialLEGONinjago/video_grid/?ref=page_internal 20:53-57 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 20:54-09 Do I need Facebook for it? 20:54-10 There 20:54-17 Yes? IDK 20:54-36 Yeah I need it 20:54-37 DAMMIT I HAVE TO HAVE A DAMN FACEBOOK ACCOUNT 20:54-49 I AINT MAKING INE 20:54-51 ONE 20:54-56 I WILL FIND IT ON YOUTUBE 20:55-00 SOMEWHERE 20:55-09 SAME 20:55-12 Today I made my most important quote ever. 20:55-16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-qITIkZ6CY 20:55-21 Here it is on youtube 20:55-21 THANK YOU 20:55-49 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 20:56-25 The animation is preliminary 20:56-36 Meaning it ain't fleshed out 20:56-41 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Unknown_Ninjago_2019_installments?oldid=281567 20:56-42 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 20:56-49 YAY! XD 20:56-56 OH MY FLIPPEN GOSH 20:57-02 I FRICKEN LOVE IT 20:57-08 SAME XD 20:57-36 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 20:57-37 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 20:57-40 ARE THEY GETTING MARRIED OR SOMETHING 20:57-40 Look at what someone said on my talk page: 20:57-45 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Quinton1721?oldid=281525 20:58-05 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 20:58-08 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 20:58-14 is it the one on the bottom 20:58-19 Wtf 20:58-39 Yeah 20:58-44 WTFH 20:58-47 Jeez 20:59-14 W 20:59-16 T 20:59-18 F 20:59-23 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 21:00-18 NUUUU NEX! 21:00-53 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 21:00-54 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 21:00-58 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 21:01-03 Creepy 21:01-12 He's now blocked for three months 21:01-43 That person who sent the message? 21:01-51 Yeah 21:02-11 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 21:02-27 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 21:03-28 Nex! 21:04-02 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 21:04-09 NEX 21:04-09 OOF hey 21:04-13 sorey 21:04-16 sorry 21:04-18 i must go 21:04-48 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 21:04-56 Aww 21:04-59 Be back? 21:06-58 So.. 21:07-06 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 21:08-03 Aww 21:08-25 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 21:09-07 ... 21:09-18 Now I'm sad....Akumu? 21:10-44 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 21:10-46 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 21:10-51 Yay 21:11-46 Hello 21:11-50 MG!!! 21:12-12 XD 21:14-30 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 21:20-17 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has joined the chat ~ 21:20-28 MG HAS WATTPAD! 21:20-36 Of course I knew di earlier 21:20-39 Yea 21:22-12 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has left the chat ~ 21:24-23 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:27-16 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 21:27-48 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 21:32-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:32-58 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:33-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:33-15 Hello? 21:37-29 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has joined the chat ~ 21:37-52 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has left the chat ~ 21:37-53 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has joined the chat ~ 21:38-03 Yes? 21:38-44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9z8hnINNSk 21:38-50 OMG! 21:38-59 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has left the chat ~ 21:39-00 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has joined the chat ~ 21:40-26 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:40-43 Say it 21:41-25 Saw* 21:42-30 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 21:42-37 Hello! 21:42-53 Click the link Astra 21:43-48 ?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!? DID JAY JUST PROPOSE TO NYA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? 21:43-56 I guess 21:44-09 Astra? 21:44-12 /me dies of Jya* 21:44-44 Lol 21:45-05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEOOvKOSiKg Hahahahahahah 21:45-39 XD 21:45-47 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has left the chat ~ 21:46-41 Lol 21:47-07 Sorry I'm late, my Grandparents wanted to hang out IDK why 21:47-21 Lol. 21:48-21 Where did MG go??? I say that she was on earlier...but she not here now ;-; XD 21:49-14 *saw 21:49-25 not say(dam keybord!) 21:49-30 Aw 21:49-47 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 21:49-52 MG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:49-57 ASTRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:50-37 QUINTON!!!!!!!!!!! 21:50-40 *tackle hugs MG* 21:52-06 *hugs back*# 21:52-12 *ignore the # 21:52-14 XD 21:52-20 # 21:52-21 ## 21:52-24 ## 21:52-26 # 21:52-29 ## 21:52-30 ### 21:52-33 #### 21:52-37 ### 21:52-44 ## 21:52-45 # 21:52-46 XD 21:52-53 Done with spam 21:53-00 XD 21:53-44 GTG now I'll be back later 21:53-49 Okie, bai 21:53-51 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 21:53-54 Bye! 21:55-02 Best Friends: Nex, MG, Purple 21:55-02 21:55-02 Best Boyfriend ever: Quinton 21:55-04 XD 21:55-30 Aww 21:55-43 *hugs Quinton* 21:40-42 Say it 21:41-23 Saw* 21:42-29 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 21:42-35 Hello! 21:42-52 Click the link Astra 21:43-47 ?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!? DID JAY JUST PROPOSE TO NYA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? 21:43-55 I guess 21:44-07 Astra? 21:44-11 /me dies of Jya* 21:44-43 Lol 21:45-04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEOOvKOSiKg Hahahahahahah 21:45-38 XD 21:45-45 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has left the chat ~ 21:46-40 Lol 21:47-06 Sorry I'm late, my Grandparents wanted to hang out IDK why 21:47-19 Lol. 21:48-20 Where did MG go??? I say that she was on earlier...but she not here now ;-; XD 21:49-12 *saw 21:49-24 not say(dam keybord!) 21:49-29 Aw 21:49-46 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 21:49-51 MG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:49-55 ASTRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:50-36 QUINTON!!!!!!!!!!! 21:50-38 *tackle hugs MG* 21:52-05 *hugs back*# 21:52-11 *ignore the # 21:52-13 XD 21:52-18 # 21:52-20 ## 21:52-23 ## 21:52-25 # 21:52-27 ## 21:52-29 ### 21:52-32 #### 21:52-36 ### 21:52-43 ## 21:52-44 # 21:52-44 XD 21:52-52 Done with spam 21:52-58 XD 21:53-43 GTG now I'll be back later 21:53-47 Okie, bai 21:53-50 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 21:53-53 Bye! 21:55-01 Best Friends: Nex, MG, Purple 21:55-01 21:55-01 Best Boyfriend ever: Quinton 21:55-02 XD 21:55-29 Aww 21:55-41 *hugs Quinton* 21:56-25 ~ XxAkumuxX has left the chat ~ 21:56-52 ~ XxAkumuxX has joined the chat ~ 21:59-10 ... 22:01-56 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:02-13 MG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:02-18 *tackle hugs MG* 22:02-20 LOL 22:02-28 I can stay a little longer but I will have to go again soon 22:02-42 Okie 22:05-02 Ok 22:05-26 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has joined the chat ~ 22:05-50 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has left the chat ~ 22:07-45 I want a food. 22:08-07 FOOD! *gives Quinton food* 22:08-29 XD 22:12-42 So.. 22:12-50 Food 22:13-06 FOOD! *gives Quinton more food* 22:13-19 GTG now I'll back soon 22:13-34 Bye 22:13-43 Okie, kai 22:13-46 *bai 22:13-51 NOT KAI I MEANT BAI 22:13-52 XD 22:14-32 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 22:15-56 Lol 22:22-13 Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhh 22:22-40 You wanna hear a really funny story? 22:22-49 Yeah. 22:24-35 So, my 19 year old cousin was at a party one day, and he layed down and started doing swimming motions on the shag carpet, when his older brother asked what he was doing, he said"Swimming" and then his brother asked "Where are you?" He said"Abbotsford" But they were in chilliwack, so his brother said that, then he said"Im swimming to Abottsford" ON SHAG CARPET! He was REALLY drunk XD 22:25-37 Lol 22:26-01 XD 22:26-09 ~ XxAkumuxX has left the chat ~ 22:26-56 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:26-57 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:27-02 MG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:27-06 *tackle hugs MG* 22:27-13 QUINTON!!!!!!! 22:27-27 XD 22:27-43 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:28-17 No one ever tackles me... 22:28-29 *tackle hugs Quinton* 22:28-41 XD 22:28-44 Spoke too soon! 22:37-00 Aww 22:38-19 Come here! https://onion.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 22:38-20 XD